


Balada Kucing Jalanan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Seekor kucing kecil yang malang.





	Balada Kucing Jalanan

_Seekor kucing kecil berjalan di tepi trotoar_

_Duduk diam di situ dengan kusut_

_Berwajah memelas, membangkitkan emosi keprihatinan_

_Warna lusuh dan kumal, melekat di badan_

_Mobil berlalu lalang, sangat bising di telinga_

_Mengintip jejak debu yang berterbangan_

_Beradu dengan kepulan asap hitam_

_Tak apalah bila telah datang awan kelam_

_Asal ada singgahan di emperan selasar_

_Hardikan dari perempuan yang memakai gelang itu_

_Begitu bengis, menebar pandangan sinis_

_Ia hanya pasrah, tertunduk menanti amarah_

_Bertarung melawan ganasnya sang surya_

_Adalah hal yang biasa_

_Setiap hari, tanpa henti_

_Ia menyusuri tepi-tepi di sepanjang jalan raya_

_Mencoba mengadu nasib dengan kompas yang bersembunyi_

_Entah di mana arah kehidupan ini_

_Mungkinkah kaleng-kaleng itu dapat mengetahui?_

_Dengan peluh, ia menggelandang sisa-sisa di antara tumpukan bekas_

_Tubuhnya yang masih balita, terpaksa menjadi renta_

_Hanya tersisa tulang dan kulit yang semakin keriput_

_Keadaan yang sedemikian ringkih tak tertahankan_

_Tetapi jauh menatap waktu, ada secuil kekuatan_

_Tetapi melihat kepada detik, dapatkah lebih berani?_

_Dan fajar yang seakan membuat tenggelam_

_Sehingga biarkan hari-hari yang tua mengikat jiwa_

_Menyambut lambaian dari bilik halte sana_

_Pejalan kaki itu_

_Tersandung-sandung oleh batu yang begitu perih_

_Tanpa kerabat dan kawan_

_Lelah menanggung beban kehidupan_

_Apabila ada orang yang membuang bungkus makanan_

_Itulah jatah untuk hari yang seakan menyesakkan_

_Sampai petang hinggap di atas daun bui_

_Menerjang manisnya apa itu carakan ilusi_

_Selama itu pula, ia masih dapat berkelana_

_Menggapai undak-undakan yang tanpa batas_

_Terus berkelindan dengan riuhnya bentrokan di dada_

_Tiada kata bolos dalam kamus yang kadaluarsa_

_Untuk menjelajahi betapa luasnya pelajaran hidup sebenarnya_

_Sesekali ia mengeja huruf-huruf yang bertebaran di dinding roda_

_Atau menjajal kemampuan membaca angka di punggung takdir_

_Agar berhenti napas ini sesudah lancar berikhtiar_

_Geliat riang mandi bunga memanjakan mata_

_Namun hal itu hanya sebatas angan yang telah sirna_

_Dalam pandangan menengadah ke cakrawala_

_Ada sebuah sinar yang sengaja memberi celah_

_Sayup-sayup terdengar mengudara_

_Seakan memberi tahu apa yang terjadi_

_Maka, dengan rasa penuh hati-hati_

_Tertatih ia merelakan dunia akan pergi_

_Juga kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah kembali_

_Hingga akhirnya ia melangkah menuju cahaya tadi_

_Yang tampak kesepian membiarkan si kecil terhempas sendiri_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 01 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
